Latidos rotos
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Su corazón no debería latir de esa manera, pero lo hace. Y un abrazo no es suficiente, pero sabe que nunca tendrá más que eso. Que Jellal sueña con alguien más, y está bien, porque a ella la culpa todavía la tiene. [Dedicado a Hitomi Akera porque ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jefa!]


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencia: Muy posiblemente OoC. Ahm... crack, obvio. No es legalmente romance, pero podría serlo. ¿Qué más...? Ah, sí. **Jellal** / **Ultear**. Antes del cuasi beso Jerza. Y...

¡Regalo para la **Jefaza**! Porque es su cumpleaños y pues aunque nos haya estado diciendo de los regalos por bromear, se lleva uno de mi parte porque no dijo que bromeaba antes de que se me viniera le idea. Se jodió, **Jefa Hitomi** (?). A parte de eso, sólo espero que le guste al menos un poco. No me llevo mucho con Ultear, siendo sinceros. Sólo acostumbro a Meredy más que estos dos.

* * *

Latidos rotos

* * *

.

.

Sintió la hierba acariciar su mejilla con un natural cuidado que al fin logró relajarla un poco. Con la suave pero algo helada brisa de la noche y los ojos cerrados. Encogió un poco las rodillas y se acurrucó bajo su capa con el leve chisporroteo de la fogata que tenía a unos metros. Pero a pesar de ello y lo bien que se sentía pudiendo descansar un poco, abrió los ojos al pensar en Meredy. Justo como pensó, alcanzó a ver a la chica a una buena distancia de ella, temblando en su lugar.

Estaba por ponerse de pie, cuando vio movimiento del otro lado de la fogata. Miró ligeramente hacia abajo dado su posición, encontrándose con su otro compañero. Lo vio ponerse de pie mientras se quitaba la capa, con claras intenciones de ponerla sobre Meredy. Se quedó observando como se hincaba al lado de ella y le acomodaba la tela lo más cuidadoso posible que parecía poder ser. Sonrió ligeramente y lo miró un rato más mientras acomodaba la cabeza sobre su antebrazo. No sabía cómo había podido hacer tal cosa a alguien que podía ser tan dulce como él. Al final Jellal no se había molestado ni tardado en aceptar sus disculpas, respaldándose en que los errores eran algo que todos cometían, y recordándole que la culpa recaía en los dos.

Pero ella sólo quería hacer algo. Algo para dejar de sentirse de esa manera. Algo, pero no sabía que hacer.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada de Jellal sobre ella. Salió de sus pensamientos para devolverle la mirada, sin transmitirle nada, sólo mirándolo.

—Estabas despierta —rió por lo bajo, algo nervioso.

—¿Por qué te avergüenzas? —le preguntó— Eso fue lindo, parecías un padre devolviendo las sábanas al cuerpo de su desordenada hija.

Él sonrió de una manera tan escondida que casi no logra notarlo.

—... Siempre divirtiéndote a mi costa —suspiró al tiempo que se erguía para volver a su lugar.

Ultear juntó un poco las cejas al oírlo decir eso.

—No te hagas la víctima —dijo en tono divertido.

—No me hago la víctima.

—Es lo que acabas de hacer.

Jellal sonrió cuando se sentó en el tronco de sólo escucharla. Apoyó las manos en sus rodillas mientras miraba por un momento el fuego que parecía querer apagarse ya. Ultear, que se acomodó mejor para poder observarlo sin problemas, luego de unos segundos así, recién vio que se volteaba a mirarla.

—Tú acabas de mirarme divertida, cuando le ponía la capa a Meredy —soltó.

Ella alzó una ceja por sus palabras.

—No es mi culpa, sobre todo porque no es la primera vez que lo haces, ¿me equivoco? —él apartó la mirada al instante, haciéndola sonreír. Botó aire, como si estuviera resignada mientras se sentaba en su lugar, y apartó la capa de sus piernas para luego ponerse de pie y caminar con calma hacia donde Jellal estaba sentado— Jellal —lo llamó.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que volteaba más el rostro, negándose a mirarla. Soltó una risa al ver como se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba los codos cerca de las rodillas, entonces escuchó como chasqueaba la lengua. Se sentó a poco de él, guardando su distancia en ese momento, pero estando lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar su brazo o cuello sin necesidad de estirarse.

—Vamos, es algo lindo —insistió agachando un poco la cabeza para buscar sus ojos. Rodó los ojos y extendió su mano hasta su barbilla para hacer que la mirara—. Al menos sé que nunca le pasará nada si la dejo contigo. Eso es bueno —le sonrió cuando por fin logró que volteara por completo.

Pero él no sonreía cuando lo hizo, ni tampoco le gustó que Ultear lo hiciera.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tonterías mías —negó con la cabeza—. Pero al menos mis tonterías lograron que me miraras —agregó.

—Ultear —dijo su nombre con un leve tono de advertencia, intentando que cediera y le respondiera.

—Jellal... Confía en mí.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos con seriedad, reacio a hacerle caso y a olvidar eso. De pronto el viento se hizo más fuerte y le dio de lleno a Jellal, haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío y se pasara una mano por su brazo, ahora más helado, acariciándolo con disimulo. Ultear por supuesto lo notó y se acercó más a él mientras desabrochaba su capa. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca deslizó un poco la tela por sus hombros e hizo que esta quedara también en parte sobre los de Jellal.

Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de él y lo hizo erguirse. Su parte de la capa se deslizó por su espalda cuando extendió el brazo izquierdo para abrazarlo por los hombros, con una mano encima de la otra, la derecha cogiendo parte de la tela para que a él no se le cayera.

—Yo confío en ti, así que me gustaría que tú confiaras en mí, ¿sabes? —escuchó a Jellal suspirar y sintió como sus hombros subieron y bajaron.

Cuando él inclinó su cabeza para apoyarla levemente cerca de su frente, Ultear sintió moverse dentro de ella algo que siempre había estado muy escondido. Movió un poco su cabeza para quedar mirando hacia la fogata, desde ahí alcanzaba a ver a Meredy dormir tranquilamente. Sintió a Jellal mover un poco la suya y luego volverla a su lugar. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir el brazo de su compañero pasarse por su espalda, luego de unos segundos notó que lo hacía para cubrirla con la parte que se le había caído dejando su espalda al aire.

—Confío en ti, y me preocupo. Así que no seas descuidada, no vayas a pescar un resfriado —dijo mirando el rostro relajado de Meredy.

Y su corazón se aceleró un poco.

—Como digas, papá —dijo después de unos segundos con una sonrisa.

Jellal fue a reclamar pero su frase se quedó a la mitad cuando vio a la mujer acomodarse hasta que pudo recostarse. Recostarse, apoyando la cabeza en su pierna.

—Ultear...

—Sólo quiero relajarme como se debe por un momento. Sin pesadillas ni nada. Será la primera y la última vez —dijo.

Él suspiró lentamente mientras dejaba a Ultear acomodarse mejor. Pero mientras Jellal creía que ella dormía, hacía todo lo contrario. Porque no era delito excusarse con tal de estar más cerca de él si era posible. Al menos de esa manera, siendo que para Jellal sólo era su compañera, una amiga, y la persona que lo comprendía.

Y su corazón se aceleró más...

No se había molestado antes en quitar parte del cabello que le había quedado sobre su mejilla, no era cosquillosa así que no le importaba si quedaba ahí. Los dedos helados de Jellal se pasaron por su piel para apartar su oscuro cabello y llevarlo con cuidado detrás de su oreja. Entonces lo escuchó suspirar con cansancio, como si estuviera harto de algo.

Y su corazón se detuvo.

Porque Ultear recordó que él soñaba con otra mujer. Pero estaba bien, después de todo siempre había sabido eso, lo conocía mejor que nadie. Y estaba bien, porque sus latidos estaban rotos, inservibles para algo que no fuera comprender.


End file.
